


Fan Vid: Only Way Out

by koalathebear



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sappy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK I am so embarrassed about this because I was planning to do a Serious fan vid for season 4 Carrie/Quinn but this song came on today and hijacked my brain.  Now a sappy, eighties pop hit is probably the last song you'd think would be appropriate for these two but when I heard the lyrics ... I just couldn't give up the thought.  So here it is.  "The Only Way Out... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Vid: Only Way Out

[onlywayout](http://vimeo.com/115384617) from [koala bear](http://vimeo.com/user5096790) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
